Twilights New Moon
by Killikina Price
Summary: She was forced to move here and now she was paying for it. It wasnt even her fault, she didnt want to move to La Push and she never wanted to meet Jacob Black
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**At First Sight**

Mother had decided I would do good things in the Drama Department on the reservation I was forced to live on. Of corse if she knew me she knew that I was terrified of performing in front of large crowds, but my mother had never taken the time to find out anything about me. I was just another way to get money in her eyes, and I didn't really care personally.

I remember the first time I saw Jacob Black, I was nervios about singing this part the teacher had given me and personally I didn't want to do it. I did however agree because it was such a beautiful song that I had fallen in love with the first time I ran through it. The song was called Defying Gravity from the Brodway musical Wicked. Of corse I had no idea what that was at all, but I enjoyed the song.

I stepped out onto the stage on the mark next to the piano where I had rehearsed the song many times. The pianist started the song and I closed my eyes as I sang the first lines of the song. I actually heard the words coming from me and suddenly I was the only person in the room. But when I opened my eyes there he was standing in the back of the audotoriam just staring at me, at this point I had stopped singing for I was stairing right back at him. Thankfully enough I wasn't suppose to be singing.

The way he made me feel stairing at me made me blush, suddenly I snapped back to what I was actually doing and fell into the final verse of the song. When I finished I was greeted with a rour of applause. I grinned at him and he grinned back and I shivered. I Mandria Alexzandria Paramore finally knew what it was like to be in love at first sight.

When I got back stage again my teacher pulled me into his arms in a hug I stood there a rail taking it when he released me I forced a smile and he smiled back. I slipped away to the back stage door to think. When I stepped into the cool night air he was there I could sence him. I turned to face him my breath catching as he came twords me. He stopped close to me and ligtly touched hand to my waist. I shivered at his touch and smiled a little.

"Im Jacob." He said softly

"Im Mandria." I said back breathlessly. His fingers tightened on my waist and he began to pull me to him.

"Mandi." He growled before he kissed me, suddenly I couldn't feel my feet or any or my body for that matter. I was floting on a cloud and I wouldn't come back down ever. As long as I was in his arms I knew I was alive. Then suddenly I felt light headed. He pulled away and I swayed on my feet for a minute I knew I was flushed, it didn't help that he was warming in himself.

"Jacob…" I muttered trying to clear my head. He held be steady.

"Im sorry." He whispered to me in the dark.

"Jake?" a girls voice came.

"Over here Bella." He said turning to the voice.

"Edward is ready to go…" said the pretty girl who came into view but she stopped suddenly when she caught sight of me.

"Its alright Bells, this is Mandria." He said then I heard in my head

_"she's my imprint Bella" _it was Jacobs voice.

_"Jacob its too dangrious for her to be apart of this." _The girls voice replyed in my brain.

"apart of what?" I blurted and the two looked at me a little shocked.

"you heard that?" Bella asked and I nodded.

I saw Jacob blush although to be honist I had no earthly clue why. Another thing I didn't understand is why I could hear these people thinking. It bugged me a little, like everything else that seemed to since I had moved to this god forsaken place. I hated that Mother had decided to marry Jimmy without even telling me. Then she took it upon herself to uproot me my senior year of high school and make me start all over in Hellsville that they fondly around here called La Push.

As you can see Im very distained about living here. Anyways back to what I was saying;

So this girl Bella is looking at me in pure shock, lets talk about Bella for a minute. Beautiful, pale, porcelin…and the way Jacob was looking at her made me want to growl at him. Of corse I bairly knew this guy, not that that had stopped me from steamysville just seconds before.

"Yes I heard that…you were talking." I tried knowing it sounded utterly lame.

"Only in our heads." Jacob piped in.

"In your…heads?" I gulped feeling my head begin to spin.

"Yes." Bella said as if it happened to her all the time. I tossed my head back in an attempt to stop the dizziness and instead ended up stumbleing back. I felt someone grab for my arms but it was too late I was already falling in a faint. Before I hit the cold wet ground though I felt someone swoop me up into their arms and I felt a light drizzle on my face. It was raining. Again. Go figure.

"We need to go inside before she catches cold." I heard a smooth beautiful voice.

"I suppose she would huh?" I heard the girl Bella say.

"Yes Bells." Jacob growled. There voices were far away.

And then I slipped into black

I heard someone whispering angerly in the next room over. They had a ruff voice that made me want to go back to sleep so I didn't have to meet them…ever. But I reluctenly opened my eyes and found Jacob standing across from another native boy. They were both gorgeous but Jacob was angry and it just seemed to enhance his beauty. I took a few minutes to realize that they were arguing about me. Why would anyone argue about me? I didn't even know these people they shouldn't be arguing about me. I tried to sit but my head spun and my stomach turned violently. Instead I lay back and listened to them argue a bit.

"Shes not hurting anything Sam." Jacob said he sounded like he was foaming at the mouth.

"she shouldn't be here Jacob you know the rules." The one name Sam said.

"Oh screw the rules Sam, you know why I brought her here." Jacob snarled and I flinched a little.

"Jacob, you arnt ready to deal with this." Sam sighed.

"how do you know?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob you are still in love with Bella, how can you even think about pursuing this girl, imprint or not?" Sam asked and I had to strain my ears to hear that part and for some reason my eyes filled with tears.

Jacob didn't say anything at all and tears began to fall from my eyes. Fighting nausea I sat up wipeing away my unwanted tears and looked around. I saw a back screen forced myself to stand and headed for it trying to be quiet. I manged it and when I stepped outside a realized I was two housed from my mother and her husbands place. I headed in that direction. I felt sick and uneasy so I hoped my mother didn't see me because then I would have to endure her pretending to worry about me. I pulled the jacket that was not my own closer to me and walked to my parents place still crying, which I hated more then anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Going Dog**

When I woke up the next morning I was so hot I felt like I was burning my sheets, I wasn't of corse but I had no desire of spending the day with my mother so I got up fighting the aches and nausea and I took a cool shower. Luckly when I cantered down the stairs(for faulse healthyness) both my mother and her husband were not there. I stepped outside to find my beater car my mothers husband had given me upon moving here keys in the ignition. I couldn't help but smile even though I felt like I was going to die of heat egsausten.

I pulled out of the drive way and headed to the school on the Resevation. When I reached it I parked in the front, which was a stroke of luck and I got out headed for my first period class.

I spent my entire first six months sitting in the back and was never even aware of the fact that I shared a class with Jacob Black. But lo and behold there he was sitting in the back next to my own desk. I didn't say anything to him as I sat down in my desk. He gave me a look of concerned confution but I ignored him as the teacher walked in. I wasn't about to cave and talk to him, he had made me cry nobody made me cry not even my mother or the fact that my father didn't want me. I wasn't about to talk to him.

Suddenly I had this entence erge to vomit which would be bad because I was in class and before I knew what I was doing I was jumping up to run from the classroom but when I did this I almost fell forward if not for Jacob catching me. I heard him tell the teacher he would take me to the nurse and then I felt the cool water hit my fourhead and siged in relief. Instead of heading to the nurse though he headed for his Rabbit.

"Where are we going?" I asked struggeling in his arms.

"Im taking you to Sam." He said almost mechanically.

"Why? Im sick!" I exclaimed not that I wanted to go to the nurse, she would call my mother and then id be in a pickle. Eh my mother doteing upon while Im sickly, Not fun.

"You arnt sick." He said when we reached his car he skillfully opened the door and deposited me on the seat.

"Is someone going to get my car?" I asked irritated although I was leaning my head back on the head of the chair already relaxing.

"Ill make sure it gets taken care of." Jacob said and closed the door. After a few minutes I felt the car jump to life and begin role down the road. I opened my eyes when he said something to me although I didn't catch it.

"Mandi are you listening to me?" he asked and I shook my head in honesty. I didn't even correct him for calling me Mandi. My mother always called me that so I hated it.

"Youre turning into a werewolf." He repeated and for a minute I just nodded only half with it and then I processed his words. I sat so straight I hit my head on the roof of the car.

"Im what?" I asked.

"You heard me." Jacob said back and I moaned.

"I can not turn into a _dog_ right now. My mother already exspects me to look pretty all the time."

"We are not dogs, we are werewolves." Jacob said angerly.

"Im sorry Jake." I whispered and I saw him smile. "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He said turning into the driveway of the house I was at yesterday.

I didn't push the subject and when he wanted to carry me into the house I was more then willing to let him. I felt so terrible at that point that I could bairly stand. Although I felt that way all I could hear is my mothers voice in my head telling me I shouldn't have skipped school for such a small litlle thing. That's if she didn't pass out from shock first. Oh god I would probally give my mother a heart attack. That's if I decided to tell her. I wasn't so sure that was going to happen. When I entered the house in Jacobs arms though I knew I wouldn't be aloud to tell anyone because there was Sam and he didn't look at all pleased to see me

"I told you this was going to happen Jacob." Sam said taking me from Jacob and setting me down on the couch. At this point I was shivering so badly I couldn't even clench my fists. Jacob took a little time to put a blanket over me. How sweet I thought before I could stop the thought but that was besides the point. Back to what they were saying about me while I was in the room.

"She needs your help Sam." Jake said.

"I know that Jacob." Sam said and sat down next to me on the couch. "You feel as if your going to die now, but give it a week and it will pass."

"A week? My mother." I trailed off.

"Emily is going to go tell Jimmy youll be here with her for a while. He will of course know whats going on." Sam explained I could see Jacob hovering in the backround looking worryied.

"Jimmy?" I asked sinking into darkness.

Then I was gone.

I don't remember too much about that week, just that I felt like I was dieing of a terrible cold and that I wanted it to be over. I remember Jacob was there a lot, but I was so delirious from heat egsaution that I couldn't have been sure. He was however there the frist time I ever felt half normal again. I remember opening my eyes and finding him watching me.

"Your temp have evened out." He whispered handing me some water. I only nodded and took a drink. He gave me a half smile, he thought I had forgiven him. Ha!

"Why did I change? From what Sam has told me over this week. Or at least what I remember I shouldn't have." I asked.

"Its my fault you changed. We exchanged body fluid." He said blushing and I smiled a little.

"You are so very like a little boy still Jacob Black." I said and before I knew what was happening Jacob was kissing me hard on the mouth. I pulled away breathing hard.

"sorry." He growled getting up and paceing the room like a caged dog.

"That's fine." I said.

"Its not though you are a werewolf because of me." He said turning to where I lay.

"Ill be fine." I said.

"You have to learn to control your anger or you will change." Jake said.

"I can handle it." I said getting up slowly.

"If you need anything Ill be here I promise. And Jimmys going to help." Jake said.

"Thank you Jacob, Im just going to go home and take a shower okay?" I said touching his cheek. He grabbed my hand at that minute and kissed my palm.

I left without another word and I didn't see him for almost two weeks.


End file.
